Immortal Humans
by miSSKnoW06
Summary: Death, Revenge, Adventures, Hate and the arrongances of the Gods. What more can you ask for?


She wept. That all she could do, for the body laid before her was cold and stiffed. Her beloved husband, Onika, laid there in their bed she shared with him for 13 years of marriage. The candles lit up the room, while a powerful scent of sage was burning away, to cover the odor of her dead husband body. Alone in her house, only she grieve her husband death, the other people who knew her husband dared not go near her husband funeral. For they fear the wrath of the Gods, especially Zeus. Anger and sorrow is what she felt, the grieving of her husband brought this emotion up to a scaling peak, her husband died for the sake of the Gods. Her lover Onika defile Zeus direct orders, and let the princess of Anel alive. Now her husband pay half of his debt to Zeus by dying, the after half is when Hades gets a hold of her husband soul. It was the Gods who took her husband life, it was the Gods who made her an outcast to her own village. It was the Gods who gave her this grief and despair. All because her husband refuse to worship and obey Zeus, the most arrogant of the Gods. Her precious beloved husband, eyes open staring up at the roof of their home, his arms straight beside his side. Onika was naked but cover in a white sheet, his beauty was gone left him, as did his last breath. On her knees, she laid her chest on top of her dead husband body. Caressing his cheek as if he was alive, tears swell her eyes, knowing that her beloved husband was never going to hold her or kiss her ever again.

"In the name of my husband, Zeus you will surfer for what you did!" swore Elrica

**********Three months later******

The memory of her husband death is still vivid as ever. Elrica shakes her head to wake up from the memory, she has more important things to do today, than think of her dead husband. She sits in a private wooden round table, in back of a bar waiting for six more people to come join her, she has much to discuss to these...individuals. The Golden Moon is the perfect place to "discuss" any topic that might get a person killed, rape, or crucify, for to go against the Gods is murder and torture nothing else or less. The bar no doubt has its rough appearance, a large stage in center of the bar so the girls can dance and do their show. Two bars on each side of the stage so drinkers can't miss a show, most of the round tables are center around the stage, a few tables are place in the back, for more private moments or space. While the top half is use for sleeping quarters, or a one night bed rest, which is sometimes use by the hour. A heavy bar maid swiftly made her way towards me, the way she moves around tells me she been working here for years.

"Wat can I gets you?" she slurred

Her short frame body suited her well, her hair in a dirty bun, her clothes filthy, her body smells of wet beer, wine, semen and salvia. Her breast is bare for all to see and most of her teeth is missing, am surprise she knows how to speak at all.

"The silver rum" I said

The bar maid look at me queerly "its top doll-

I threw four gold coins on the table, and I soon as I threw the down coins, the bar maid pick it up.

"If anything ma'am call me, and no bady else? You hea'r?" demand the bar maid and walk away.

I nod my head, and watch her go away. _Please let them come_ I thought and as if my wish is granted, a young man walk in and walk my way. His height is about 6'4, his clothes cling to his muscle body as it fits him, wearing a hooded coat hid his face. His heavy boots thump all the way towards my table, he collapse his weight on the wooden chair.

"Good to see you Elrica" said Lykaios

"Likewise" answered Elrica

The bar maid made her way back towards me again bringing my mug of rum. Before she put the mug down, I threw a bag of gold coins down, and told the bar maid to bring me seven more mugs of rum. The bar maid smile, showing her four teeth that is left in her mouth, and left happily.

"What a generous thing to do, but I supposed that not why you did it?" asked Lykaios

"No, I need privacy, so I needed to get rid of the wretch" Elrica said

Lykaios chuckle, grab my mug with his right hand, and with one chug he drank all my sliver rum. I smile, I knew he was going to do that, Lykaios is a heavy drinker.

"Getting drunk already?" asked Aviva sweetly

Aviva is beautiful, young girl of sixteen. Her thick black hair falls below her waist, her green eyes sparkle with excitement, her caramel skin glows with such loveliness, that Aphrodite would envy her, her skin also represents the fact that she is a bastard child. She wears gold shackles at her wrist, Aviva is the emperor pay whore, she is wealthy but imprison girl. Next to her is Nerina, she stands out the most. It's not because Nerina is wearing a black hooded coat, or the fact you could not see her face at all, nor the fact that her arms are scar and burn from all the battles she fought. It is the fact her weapons were showing, her four swords, two at each at her side, her bow and arrow at her back with a machete, a gun I font of her pants and a gun at her left boot. Not to mention what she is hiding underneath her hooded coat, I shiver at the thought. What amazing me is her ability to move with such agility, I blink and Nerina is sitting next to me, while Aviva sits next to Lykaios across from me and Nerina both. _Good three more_ I thought. The bar maid serve the seven mugs of rum, and stand there waiting for something.

"What?" I asked

"Is she the wretch of the emperor?" asked the bar maid loudly, trying to get attention from the bar people.

"No, and next time you shout, I will slit your throat" said Nerina showing the bar maid a small blade.

The bar maid got the hint and left and hurry. I look at Nerina, _where in the world did she get the blade from?_ I thought, but shake my head to erase the thought of her being that quick and acquit. Nerina grab a mug before Lykaios could get one.

"Ah! The lovely war hero Nerina, what brings you here?" asked Eamen.

"Eamen!" squeal Aviva, and turning her head to face him.

"Eamen" mumble Lykaios, ignoring Eamen completely.

"Eamen" I said nodding, acknowledging him

"Nothing, but death" answered Nerina

Chuckling Eamen sits next to Aviva and Nerina. The other two chairs move, and the twins has arrived. The circle is complete, _finally I can begin_ I thought. I grab my mug and slam the mug on the top of the table. I look and everyone eyes look back at me, _good I have their attention_ I thought. "Do you know why I call you here tonight?" I asked

Each of them shook their heads. I breath in, told them about my husband fate, and how hate consume my very soul. They all agreed that I had every reason to hate the Gods, but there is nothing to be done about it. _That is where you are wrong_ I thought. I place my hands on the table slowly.

"What if there is something we can do? Would you do it?" I asked

"Like what?" asked Lykaios lazily snatching his chin with his right hand.

"Kill the Gods" I answered simply.

"What!" shouted Aviva spitting her rum out of her mouth.

"My dear, you are insane!" said Eamen, wide eye looking at me.

"Impossible" said Daray one of the twins

"Are you not tired of the Gods ruling over us? Pleasing themselves before us? How they take without a second thought? I am sick of it! And so what is the only way you get rid of a tyrant? Kill him and his army!" I said banging my fists on the table. Tears start to swell on my eyes, _they will pay! All of them, especially Zeus!_ I thought

"Question! If we are willing to go with you in this crazy "Hunt" what is the benefit us?" asked Nerina turning her head straight at me.

I laugh, I laugh hard "What do you think? Why we BECOME the NEW Gods! Better than the old ones" I answered Nerina. I look at each of their faces most of them had doubt written in their face or in their body language. "Listen you can do whatever you want! Be rule by them! See how much you like it already? Why Aviva wasn't Aries who started the war in your country? Making the men go mad? Making the men rape the women? Isn't that how you was born? By rape?" I asked her. I then turn towards Lykaios "Why Lykaios wasn't Athena who possess your mother and killed your father and all the men in your village? How did that end? Oh right by the beheading of your mother, all because Athena temple was not built!" I spat. I look at Eamen, Eamen turn his head not facing me, "Eamen! Face me you coward! Your wife died in the hands of Poseidon, because he wanted to sleep with her! She refused and what happen? The hell of all sea storms came out and killed your wife, and your two children!" I said hate coming out with every word.

I turn towards the twins Daray and Delano, the youngest of the group here both of them being fifteen, white skin, blue eyes, black hair, handsome boys. My tone soften I look at the two, "Daray and Delano, you still would have a mother if Aphrodite not wanted you two, be her play toys" I said Daray nodding his head while Delano just look at the floor. "Nerina" I said

"Do not speak of my horrors Elrica, for I relive them everyday" said Nerina waving her hand at me, not wanting me to speak. "Then?" I asked looking around, still no response "THEN!" I shouted slamming my fist on the wooden table.

"THE HELL WITH THE GODS!" yelled Eamen and lift his mug in the air, I join him, lift my mug.

"The hell with the Gods" said Nerina and lift her mug too.

Daray and Delano look at each other and said together "THE HELL WITH THE GODS!" and life their mugs.

"The hell with the Gods" mumble Lykaios and he too lift his mug.

Aviva look at her golden shackles, she stand up and yelled "THE HELL WITH THE GODS!"

"Good" I said and we all cheer and drank the rest of our rum.

"Now what the plan?" asked Nerina putting her hands together.

"First we must get rid of the death, Hades to be exact and his wife Persephone, so that nothing can stop us, pursue with the plan" I answered

"Oh, and how are we supposed to do that?" ask Aviva

I chuckle, "why with a special man named Heathcliff, he personal knows death, with him we'll give Hades his own personal death". _This is just the beginning Zeus, soon you will feel my wrath _I thought.


End file.
